


Something Sweet

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Truth or dare is a sweet game.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 307
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katieykat513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/gifts).



> this came from a discord chat where we decided what if Adrienette truth or dare with candy panties? [Katieykat513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513) wrote the Adrien wearing the panties version, so here's my counterpart with Marinette wearing them. [Her story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404969) is fantastic, go check it out!

“Marinette, truth or dare?”

Marinette glanced around at the large circle of friends. What was supposed to be a girls’ sleepover quickly turned into a much bigger hangout as Alya invited Nino over, Mylene invited Ivan, and suddenly it was the _entire_ group of Marinette’s friends gathered in her living room while her parents were away.

Well, all Marinette’s friends and Lila. But she was determined not to let the liar get under her skin—their feud had mellowed out over the years, and now they were frosty but polite to each other.

Still, Adrien was at this party. And he was _single_ , having broken up with Kagami a month before. Even better, it was a mutual breakup, so Marinette didn’t have to feel bad about her old feelings for him hitting her tenfold.

But she’d be damned if she let Lila get her claws into her friend.

At Alya’s insistence, she’d dressed a little more daring tonight, a strapless burgundy dress that clung to her waist before flaring out around her hips before ending at her knees. She did feel damn cute in it, even if the cut meant she had to skip a bra and just wear a thong beneath.

And, at Alya’s quiet urging, Marinette chose, “Dare.”

Alya’s smile grew to what could best be described as _wicked_. “I’ll get back to you. It’s a two-person dare.”

Well, it was pretty goddamn obvious the second person was going to be Adrien, so once Marinette had passed on her turn (Mylene chose truth, and Marinette tossed her an easy one) she headed to the kitchen to grab a drink.

“So, what do you think Alya’s going to make you do?” A voice came from behind her.

She spun quickly. “Adrien! I, uh, I don’t know.”

He nodded, reaching past her for a bottle of beer. She took the opportunity to look at him, admiring the way his more mature and muscular body stretched out beneath his black T-shirt, the way the dark jeans he wore hung off his hips. He definitely was not the golden boy she’d fallen in love with, but now…he was sexy as fuck.

As soon as he’d grabbed the bottle, she quickly schooled her expression like she hadn’t been checking him out.

“You know you don’t have to do what she says if it’s too much, right?” he asked, grabbing a nearby bottle opener to pop the top off the beer.

Marinette nodded. “I know. But, she’s good at pushing me when I get scared to do things, so I trust her. I mean, I wouldn’t have worn _this_ tonight if she hadn’t insisted.”

“That would’ve been a shame,” he replied, his gaze sinking lower. “It looks really good on you.”

Her cheeks warmed. “Th-thanks.”

He gently patted her shoulder, a friendly gesture that set her on fire without any fabric to block his hand. “I’ll see you out there. Just—this is your house, your party, you should be comfortable, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, a genuine smile crossing her face. “Thanks, Adrien.”

She poured herself a glass of wine before returning to the living room, just in time for Alya to ask, “Adrien! Truth or dare?”

How had it gotten back to her already?

“Dare,” Adrien said.

Marinette took a long drink of her wine as Alya grinned. “Great! This is going to be part two, then.”

She stood and crossed the room to grab a box from her bag, holding it up for the party to see: _Candy G-String_.

“Marinette, you’re going to wear this and let Adrien eat it off you,” she said, face still with a devilish grin. “You can put it over your _actual_ underwear, no worries.”

She swallowed hard, glancing towards Adrien. “A-are _you_ okay with this?”

“It’s just for fun, right?” he said, shrugging. “But if you don’t want to—”

“I’m good!” she replied quickly, finishing off her wine before grabbing the box from Alya’s hand. She opened it, pulled out the thong of chalky candies, and rapidly yanked them up under her skirt, snapping the elastic string against her hip.

Adrien stepped towards her, some concern on his face. “Do you want to sit down? You look a little pale.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” She barely trusted her legs to keep her up now, let alone when Adrien started to _touch_ her!

He led her to the couch, a few of her friends vacating it so she had room to sit sideways. Adrien knelt beside her on the cushions and then—his head disappeared beneath her skirt.

He was careful to hold the skirt so she wasn’t flashing the whole party, which she was grateful for, but she still gripped the couch tightly as _Adrien Agreste’s mouth touched her_. He seemed to be starting with the candies at the top of the g-string, and she could feel the brush of his lips as his teeth broke the candies and his tongue picked them up.

Marinette bit her lip as Adrien made his way south, the party around them continuing as people grabbed drinks and watched them, or mercifully turned away to talk to each other. She tried to focus on Adrien, memorize every little touch to replay in her mind again and again later.

She felt her thong shift slightly, the candies between her legs rolling against bare skin, and she tried to remember when she’d last shaved.

Her thoughts flew out the window when Adrien’s lips were at the top of her pussy, still covered with fabric for _now_ , but he was getting dangerously close. He bit another candy, momentarily pushing it against her clit through the fabric of her underwear, and she had to gasp, gripping the couch harder as she fought the urge to buck her hips against his (warm sinful wonderful) mouth.

His lip brushed bare skin, and she jolted as though his mouth was a live wire against her. She knew she was so wet, she just had to hope he didn’t notice. Somehow.

She shifted her hips slightly, and bit her lip _hard_ as she felt a candy roll _inside_ her, resting just at her entrance. But then, Adrien’s tongue chased that candy, dipping just slightly inside her folds to pull it out, the tip of his tongue running along her pussy for what was maybe longer than necessary. He carefully bit off the candy before letting the string _snap_ back against her.

A familiar heat started to roll through her body as he sought out another candy with his tongue. This was a special kind of hell, absolute bliss and pleasure at Adrien’s tongue, but she had to hold herself back because if she made any sort of noise—he might stop.

She didn’t know if she wanted this moment to end or not, but Adrien bit another candy and his nose rubbed against her clit and she realized she was going reach her peak no matter _what_ she wanted, so she might as well shut her eyes and enjoy the sensation—

“Time out,” Alya said abruptly.

Adrien froze before drawing his head out from under Marinette’s skirt. “What’s up?”

“You’re not done till that candy’s gone,” she said, “but get up to M’s room or this party’s going to get X-rated.”

Adrien glanced over at Marinette with a grin, and she noticed his lips were _wet_. “Are you okay with that?”

She nodded wordlessly, and took his hand as he helped her stand. He led her to the stairs, twining his fingers with his as behind him, mostly everyone gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.

He’d been in her bedroom a number of times, so he was able to easily lead her to her chaise, guiding her to lay down again.

“So, uh, now that we’re alone,” he said, and _god_ had his voice always been that low? “Do you mind if we get the underwear out of the way?”

“Go ahead,” she murmured, distracted by the way his hands were running up her thighs as he hovered over her.

He shot her a wolfish grin before hooking his fingers into her thong and tugging it down her legs, along with the candies, leaving her completely bare and spread before him. She barely had time to register what he’d done before his face was between her legs again, his tongue slowly licking along her folds before dipping inside her for just a second. He closed his mouth around her clit and _sucked_ , the sudden rush of _god yes good_ finally breaking her silence and making her cry out, “A-Adrien!”

He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh and raised his head to meet her eyes. “Marinette…fuck, you taste so good.”

She could only moan, letting her hand drift to his head, fingers running through his hair as he licked her with his tongue flat before pushing it inside her, swirling and licking all that he could reach. His hands gripped her hips as he fucked her with his tongue, and she no longer held back her moans and gasps.

He slid one hand between her legs, replacing his tongue with two fingers crooking inside her as he licked and sucked her clit again. Marinette cried out with broken moans, inadvertently closing her legs around his head as she approached her climax.

“A-Adrien,” she groaned, “Fuck, god, Adrien _yes!_ ”

The world seemed to go white for a moment when she came, nothing mattering anymore besides the feeling of Adrien’s tongue softly lapping at her clit. She returned to reality as he pulled back and slid his fingers out of her, moving them to his mouth to suck them clean.

“Good?” he asked.

“ _Amazing_ ,” she replied, her head falling back against the arm of the chaise.

Adrien smiled, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her cheek. “Good. I’ve wanted to do that since…well, pretty much since I learned what eating pussy meant.”

“Really?” Marinette asked. “You mean—with _me_?”

He nodded, his cheeks reddening slightly. “We, uh—we can head back down now, if you want to.”

She didn’t want that. She’d just had the best orgasm of her life given to her by the love of her life, and she intended to return the favor. But words were hard and escaping her, so she settled for actions instead.

She kissed him.

His mouth tasted like _her_ , and he was eager to part his lips against her and allow her tongue to slip against his, his arms winding around her, holding her close.

“I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you,” she blurted when they parted, quickly biting her lip as soon as the words left her throat.

Adrien smiled, blushing slightly. “Really? That long?”

Marinette nodded. “I—it wasn’t as strong when you were dating Kagami, but—yeah.”

“You know, we broke up because she pointed out I was in love with _you_ ,” he admitted, pressing another soft kiss against her lips. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m kind of an oblivious idiot.”

She giggled. “I think I can manage having the brain cell in our relationship.”

“Relationship?” He raised an eyebrow, but his smile didn’t fall.

“I—I mean, I sort of thought—if you _want_ to—”

He kissed her again, passionately this time, pushing her back against the chaise as his body pressed to hers.

“I’m _your_ oblivious idiot,” he murmured with a wide smile. “If you’ll have me.”

She gave him a wicked grin. “Want to go up to my bed and let me have _all_ of you?”


End file.
